


Zeit der Nächstenliebe

by Emony (artphilia)



Series: Trekzember 2018 [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artphilia/pseuds/Emony
Summary: Was wäre Weihnachten ohne Nächstenliebe?





	Zeit der Nächstenliebe

**Author's Note:**

> rekzember - Prompt 4 ("Und wo kriegen wir die Zutaten her?")
> 
> Vielen Dank an meinen Amber-Engel für die Beta! *mwah*
> 
> Zu Weihnachten wird gerne vergessen, worum es eigentlich gehen sollte. Viel wichtiger als alle Geschenke der Welt, sind die Menschen, die wir lieben und jene, die zu dieser Jahreszeit meist besonders einsam sind und unsere Zuwendung brauchen. Mit dieser kleinen Geschichte möchte ich euch zeigen, was Weihnachten für mich bedeutet und ich hoffe, dass sie euch gefällt.

_„Selig sind die Barmherzigen; denn sie werden Barmherzigkeit erlangen.“ (Matthäus 5,7)_

 

Jim Kirk ließ sich erschöpft auf das Sofa in Leonards Wohnung neben dessen Tochter Joanna fallen. Das zehn Jahre alte Mädchen kicherte und kletterte ihm auf den Schoß. „Endlich bist du da.“

„Ja, endlich“, brummte da auch schon Leonard und kam aus dem Badezimmer gehetzt, einen Stiefel bereits an, in den zweiten während des Gehens schlüpfend. „Du bist zu spät.“

„Entschuldige“, murmelte Jim nur, „die Besprechung bezüglich des Weihnachtsballs hat länger gedauert als geplant.“

Leonard rollte nur genervt die Augen. „Du weißt doch, dass ich heute Spätdienst habe. Ich müsste eigentlich schon unterwegs sein.“

„Ja, ich weiß. Tut mir echt leid“, entschuldigte sich Jim diesmal überzeugender und sah Leonard dabei zu, wie dieser in aller Eile seine sieben Sachen zusammensuchte.

„Hat jemand irgendwo meinen Kommunikator gesehen?“ Leonard sah sich suchend um.

Joanna kletterte von Jim herunter und eilte ins Schlafzimmer. Kurz darauf kehrte sie mit dem kleinen Gerät in der Hand zurück. „Du hast ihn im Schlafzimmer gelassen, nachdem du aufgestanden bist.“

„Danke, Baby.“ Er steckte den Kommunikator rasch ein, sah auf das Chrono und eilte weiter zur Couch. Jim kam ihm bereits erwartungsvoll entgegen, als Leonard sich zu ihm herabbeugte, um ihm einen viel zu flüchtigen Abschiedskuss auf den Mund zu geben. „Geht nicht zu spät schlafen.“

„Werden wir nicht“, versprach Jim und zwinkerte Joanna zu, als Leonard sich für einen Moment von ihm abwandte, um auch seiner Tochter einen strengen Blick zuzuwerfen.

Sie strahlte ihn voll kindlicher Unschuld an. Natürlich war ihm sofort klar, dass sie sich gegen ihn verschworen hatten. Aber er konnte ohnehin nichts daran ändern, als sie immer wieder zu ermahnen.

„Lass niemanden sterben“, sagte Joanna in einem Ton, der Leonard unweigerlich an Jim erinnerte.

Sein Blick wanderte von Joanna zurück zu Jim. „Und esst etwas Vernünftiges zu Abend.“

„Tun wir doch immer“, beteuerte dieser unschuldig.

Einmal mehr verdrehte Leonard die Augen. Joanna kuschelte sich wieder zu Jim aufs Sofa und warf ihrem Vater noch ein Luftküsschen zu. Er tat so, als finge er es auf und stecke es sich in die Brusttasche seiner medizinischen Uniform. „Bis morgenfrüh.“

„Ja, bis morgen“, riefen Jim und Joanna unisono. Und dann ebenfalls wie einstudiert: „Wir lieben dich!“

„Ich euch auch!“ Leonard hatte keine Wahl als sie einen weiteren Abend allein zu lassen, um in der Akademie-Klinik den Zusatzdienst zu verrichten, der ihm wieder mal in letzter Minute aufgebrummt worden war. Natürlich wurde in den wenigen Tagen vor Weihnachten auf mysteriöse Weise ein Großteil des medizinischen Personals krank, so dass letztlich sogar die Kadetten anrücken mussten. Dabei hatte Leonard sich für die Woche vor und nach Weihnachten extra Urlaub genommen, damit er Joanna bei sich haben konnte. Und jetzt musste er schon wieder arbeiten. Es war wie an Halloween. Joanna musste doch denken, dass sie ihm egal war. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob er einen anderen Beruf hätte wählen sollen. Nicht nur, dass Joanna nichts von ihm hatte, auch Jim musste zunehmend auf ihn verzichten. Früher oder später hatte er sicher die Nase voll davon und würde sich, genauso wie Jocelyn damals, einen anderen Partner oder eine Partnerin suchen.

Mit diesen trüben Gedanken machte sich Leonard McCoy auf den Weg zum medizinischen Zentrum der Akademie.

***

„Er ist weg, lass uns gleich loslegen!“, verlangte Joanna und klatschte vorfreudig in die Hände, während sie auf dem Sofa herumhopste.

Eigentlich war Jim viel zu müde, um jetzt noch stundenlang in die Küche zu stehen, aber er hatte es Joanna versprochen. Also raffte er sich trotz Erschöpfung auf, hielt ihr die Hand hin und führte sie zur Küchenzeile. „Du hast mit deinem Dad hoffentlich alles besorgt, was ich aufgeschrieben hatte?“

Joanna sah zu ihm auf, hob eine Augenbraue und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Ihre beiden geflochtenen Zöpfe tanzten dabei frech auf ihren Schultern. „Dann hätte er doch gewusst, dass wir für ihn backen wollen. Er ist doch nicht blöd.“

„Natürlich ist dein Dad nicht blöd, Jojo.“ Jim seufzte. „Also gut, dann zieh dich flott an, damit wir schnell einkaufen gehen können.“

***

Gesagt, getan. Keine Viertelstunde später standen sie in der Abteilung für Backzutaten … und starrten in beinahe leere Regale. Hier und da standen noch ein paar Schachteln mit Zuckerstreuseln, ein paar Blöcke Kuvertüre und andere Zutaten herum. Was sie jedoch brauchten, war nicht mehr da. „Scheiße.“ War es schon so spät am Abend? Wann würden die Regale wieder gefüllt werden?

„So etwas sagt man nicht“, ermahnte ihn Joanna und sah mit tadelndem Blick zu ihm auf.

„Ich weiß, tut mir leid. Ist mir so rausgerutscht. Komm, wir suchen einen Verkäufer und fragen, ob im Lager noch gemahlene Mandeln sind.“

***

Vier Läden später hatten sie immer noch keine gemahlenen Mandeln. Auch keine ganzen Mandeln. Auch keine Haselnüsse oder Nüsse irgendeiner Art. Jim konnte es nicht fassen! Wie war es möglich, dass sie in keinem einzigen Laden mehr die paar simplen Zutaten für Bones‘ Lieblingsplätzchen bekamen? Das fühlte sich wie eine Verschwörung an und das unmittelbar vor Weihnachten! Das durfte ja wohl nicht wahr sein!

Verzweifelt stand er vor dem letzten Supermarkt, der an diesem Abend noch offen gehabt hatte.

„Und wo kriegen wir die Zutaten her?“, fragte Joanna geknickt und blickte einmal mehr zu Jim auf.

Der schüttelte ratlos den Kopf. Als Joanna Tränen in die Augen schossen, brach es ihm beinahe das Herz. Sie hatte sich so sehr darauf gefreut die Weihnachtsplätzchen für ihren Vater zu backen. Jim hatte es versaut. Er hätte sie nicht damit betrauen dürfen die Zutaten zu besorgen. Er hätte sie selbst einkaufen müssen und zwar schon vor Tagen und nicht unmittelbar vor Weihnachten. Er hätte damit rechnen müssen, dass die Vorräte nicht ewig halten würden.

„Ich überlege mir was“, versprach er und ging vor Joanna in die Hocke, um auf Augenhöhe mit ihr zu sein. Er nahm sie tröstend in die Arme und sie schniefte in seine Halsbeuge.

***

Jim hoffte inständig, dass ihm niemand vom Campus begegnete, während er wie ein Almosensammler mit Joanna durch die etwas edlere Wohngegend etwas außerhalb von San Francisco zog. „Das ist ein bisschen wie Halloween“, versuchte Jim nicht nur Joanna, sondern auch sich selbst die Sache schön zu reden.

Es fehlte ihnen ja nicht alles. Im Grunde brauchten sie nur gemahlene Nüsse und Vanillezucker. Mehl, Butter und Eier hatten sie noch kaufen können. Aber allein damit konnten sie noch keine Plätzchen backen. Und nun war es zu spät und die Supermärkte waren geschlossen.

„Das ist gar nicht wie Halloween. Wir sind die einzigen, die an Türen klingeln und um etwas bitten.“ Joanna klang alles andere als begeistert.

Jim versuchte, sich trotzdem nicht von seinem Plan abbringen zu lassen. An die Nächstenliebe der Einwohner zu appellieren, war die einzige Möglichkeit, die ihm noch einfiel. Dass er dabei seinen Stolz verlor, war nebensächlich. Er tat es schließlich für Joanna und für Bones. Es war wichtig, dass er keinen von beiden enttäuschte. Sie waren seine Familie geworden und es gab nichts wichtigeres für Jim, als die beiden glücklich zu sehen.

„Du bittest um die Nüsse“, schlug Jim vor, sobald sie vor dem ersten Haus standen, in dem Licht brannte. Die gesamte Gegend war über und über mit weihnachtlicher Dekoration geschmückt. Der Campus wirkte geradezu ärmlich dagegen, was auch nicht weiter verwunderlich war, da dort auch sehr viele fremde Spezies lebten, die nichts mit den irdischen Traditionen am Hut hatten. In Wohngegenden wie dieser lebten nach wie vor hauptsächlich Menschen.

„Kommt nicht in Frage, dass ich das mache. Das ist oberpeinlich!“

„Ach, und mir nicht?“, fragte Jim und rollte die Augen. Sie hatten keine Zeit darüber zu diskutieren. Sie hatten ohnehin schon zu viel Zeit verloren.

So kam es, dass Jim sich ein Herz fasste und an die erste Haustür klopfte. Eine Stunde später und mit nur etwa fünfzig Gramm gemahlenen Mandeln, die nicht ausreichten, klopfte er fröstelnd an die sicherlich zwanzigste Tür. Joanna neben ihm gähnte herzhaft und wischte sich die leicht triefende Nase an ihrem Jackenärmel ab.

„Mir ist kalt.“

„Mir auch, Süße“, sagte Jim zu ihr und im selben Moment öffnete eine ältere Dame ihnen die Tür. „Verzeihen Sie die späte Störung, Ma’am.“

Sie nickte und warf einen musternden Blick auf Jim und Joanna. „Kann ich Ihnen helfen, junger Mann?“

Im Grunde hatte Jim die Hoffnung schon aufgegeben, aber für Joanna fragte er auch diese Dame: „Ma’am, Joanna hier möchte ihrem Vater gerne zu Weihnachten seine Lieblingsplätzchen backen. Aber wir sind zu spät mit den Besorgungen dran gewesen und nun haben wir weder gemahlene Nüsse noch Vanillezucker bekommen.“ Abermals nickte die Frau und sah mit großmütterlichem, warmem Blick auf das Kind hinab. Joanna sah traurig und fast schon hoffnungslos in das runzelige Gesicht der alten Frau.

„Was für Nüsse braucht ihr denn? Und wie viel etwa?“, wollte sie dann wissen.

„Äh“, begann Jim und überlegte fieberhaft. Er hatte wirklich nicht mehr mit Hilfe gerechnet. „Ungefähr zweihundert Gramm Nüsse. Am liebsten Mandeln. Und vielleicht fünfzig Gramm Vanillezucker.“

Sie öffnete die Tür etwas weiter. „Kommt mal rein. Ihr beiden seht ja halb erfroren aus.“ Jim und Joanna folgten der Aufforderung nur allzu gern. „Ich hab sicher genug für euch übrig.“

„Ma’am, damit retten Sie unser Weihnachtsfest“, erwiderte Jim und folgte mit Joanna an der Hand der alten Dame in ihre Küche.

Sie sah flüchtig über ihre Schulter. „Ich habe früher viel mehr gebacken als heute. Alles wird mit der Zeit anstrengender. Und ich habe auch fast niemanden mehr, der mein Gebäck isst.“

Als sie durch einen kleinen Flur kamen, führte die Dame sie an einer Wand vorbei, an der unzählige Familienbilder hingen. Wie das mit alten Damen manchmal so war, erzählte sie ihnen in einem kleinen Abriss von ihrer Familie und zeigte auf das eine oder andere Bild.

„Aber nachdem mein George gestorben ist und die Kinder inzwischen ihre eigenen Familien haben, habe ich aufgehört, so viel zu backen wie früher. Leider besorge ich immer noch dieselbe Zutatenmenge, wie ich sie früher gebraucht habe. Es ist schwer, sich nach mehr als fünfzig Jahren umzustellen.“

 _George._ Jims Herz krampfte sich zusammen. Auch wenn er seinen Vater nie gekannt hatte, so fehlte er Jim doch immer mal wieder und ganz besonders zu dieser Jahreszeit.

Endlich kamen sie in die Küche. Es war eine altmodische Küche, aber eine sehr saubere. Wahrscheinlich war der Haushalt die einzige Beschäftigung, die die alte Dame noch hatte. Er wollte sie gerne nach ihren Kindern fragen und warum sie nicht an Weihnachten zu ihnen fuhr, aber er wusste, dass ein solches Gespräch sich endlos ziehen konnte und sie mussten sich beeilen, wenn sie heute noch die Plätzchen als Überraschung für Bones backen wollten. Die Hälfte seiner Schicht war bereits um!

„Hier, seht mal“, sagte die Dame und holte zwei Tüten mit gemahlenen Mandeln und ein ganz frisches Päckchen mit Vanillezucker aus einem der Schränke. „Wird das reichen?“

Jim konnte es nicht fassen. Joanna neben ihm strahlte übers ganze Gesicht und fiel der alten Dame dankbar um die Mitte. „Danke, Lady!“

„Schon gut, Kleines.“ Sie tätschelte Joanna den Kopf, der unter einer dicken Wollmütze geschützt war.

„Was bekommen Sie dafür, Ma’am?“

„Gar nichts, junger Mann. Hier würden die Zutaten vielleicht ohnehin nur schlecht werden. Ich wünsche gutes Gelingen.“

„Das werde ich Ihnen nie vergessen. Vielen, vielen Dank.“ Er nahm die faltige Hand der Frau und drückte ihr ein galantes Küsschen auf ihren Handrücken.

Daraufhin tätschelte sie ihm die Wange und führte ihre Besucher wieder zurück zur Haustür. „Habt ein gesegnetes Weihnachtsfest“, rief sie ihnen von der Türschwelle aus nach.

Jim und Joanna hielten sich an den Händen und schenkten der Frau ein letztes dankbares Lächeln. „Das wünschen wir Ihnen ebenfalls.“

„Gute Nacht, Lady!“, rief Joanna und winkte ihr, bevor sie sich überschwänglich an Jim klammerte und vor Freude jauchzte.

***

Drei weitere Stunden später sah die Küche in Bones‘ Quartier aus, als hätte eine Puderzuckerbombe eingeschlagen. Joanna war längst auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen, während Jim das letzte Blech mit den Plätzchen aus dem Backofen zog und diesen ausschaltete. Ihm fielen beinahe selbst die Augen zu, als er die letzten Mandelhörnchen in Vanillezucker wälzte und zum Abkühlen auf einem Kuchengitter ablegte.

„Geschafft“, lobte er sich selbst und betrachtete die wohlduftenden Plätzchen, die zwar nicht allzu gleichmäßig geformt waren, aber dafür mit Liebe selbst gemacht waren.

Nachdem das erledigt war, beschloss er die Küche erst am nächsten Tag sauber zu machen. Er wollte jetzt einfach nur noch ins Bett. Zuerst musste er allerdings Joanna in selbiges verfrachten. Ein warmes Lächeln legte sich auf seine müden Züge, als er Joanna mit glühenden Wangen auf der Couch schlafen sah und sie ein wenig sabberte. Zweifellos hatte der schöne Duft der Mandeln und der Vanille sprichwörtlich das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen lassen.

Er trug das Mädchen ins Bett, wusch ihr rasch mit einem feuchten Waschlappen die zuckrigen Hände und das Gesicht, zog ihr die Winterkleidung aus und ein Nachthemd über. Sie schlief dermaßen fest, dass sie von all dem nichts bemerkte. Anschließend gab er ihr noch einen väterlichen Kuss auf die Stirn und deckte sie zu, bevor er das kleine Nachtlicht löschte.

***

Als Leonard in jener Nacht nachhause kam, fand er Jim sitzend auf dem Sofa vor. Er schlief tief und fest und schnarchte leise, da sein Kopf ein wenig überstreckt auf der Rücklehne des Sofas lag. Weißer Staub bedeckte seine Kleidung und auch das Gesicht. Und erst jetzt bemerkte Leonard den angenehmen Duft, der ihm vor lauter Müdigkeit nicht gleich aufgefallen war.

Er sah hinüber zur Küchenzeile, sah das Chaos und rollte die Augen. Typisch, dass seine zwei Lieblingsmenschen eine riesige Sauerei gemacht, aber diese nicht wieder aufgeräumt hatten.

Leonard legte kopfschüttelnd seine Sachen ab und zog die Uniform aus. In Unterwäsche setzte er sich schließlich ganz behutsam auf Jims Schoß, damit dieser nicht aufwachte und küsste ihn dann zärtlich auf den halb geöffneten Mund.

Sofort zuckte Jim vor Schreck zusammen und öffnete blinzelnd die Augen. „Bones?“

„Du hast hoffentlich niemand anderen erwartet“, schmunzelte Leonard und küsste seinen Liebsten erneut.

Diesmal war Jim sofort bei der Sache und erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlich, zog Bones möglichst nah zu sich heran und schob grinsend die Hände an dessen Gesäß unter den Bund seiner Shorts.

Leonard brummte ihm wohlig in den Mund. Seine Finger fuhren durch Jims Haar, hielten seinen Kopf, während er Jims Leidenschaft nur allzu gern erwiderte.

„So darfst du mich gern immer wecken“, feixte Jim zwischen zwei Küssen und entlockte Bones ein tiefes Glucksen. „Wie spät ist es?“

„Halb drei …“

Als Jim nur nickte, sah Leonard ihm die Müdigkeit an. „Komm schon, lass uns schlafen gehen.“

„Aber du hast … fast nichts an.“

„Und du bist voller Zucker und hundemüde. Komm schon, Liebling. Joanna wird uns eh viel zu früh wecken.“ Er hielt Jim die Hände hin.

Das war ein Argument, dass auch bei Jim Gehör fand. Er ließ sich von Bones aufhelfen und folgte ihm schlurfend ins Schlafzimmer. Joanna lag genau in der Mitte des Bettes und noch dazu ziemlich ausgebreitet. Die beiden Männer sahen sich nur kopfschüttelnd an und flankierten das Mädchen, das sich ganz automatisch an seinen Vater kuschelte und irgendetwas Unverständliches im Schlaf murmelte, während Jim sich bis zur Unterwäsche auszog und auf die andere Seite unter die Bettdecke kroch.

„Ich würde morgen gerne noch einen Abstecher in die Stadt machen und jemanden zum Weihnachtsessen bei uns abholen“, nuschelte Jim, der schon wieder halb schlief. „Ist das okay?“

Bei Jim sollte ihn eigentlich nichts wundern, aber seine Augenbraue wanderte wie von selbst in die Höhe. „Wen denn?“, fragte er flüsternd, um Joanna nicht zu wecken.

„Hab vergessen zu fragen, wie sie heißt.“

Bones, der auf dem Rücken lag, wandte den Kopf im Halbdunkel Jim zu. „ _Sie_? Muss ich mir Sorgen machen?“

Jim lächelte, auch wenn Bones es nicht sehen konnte. „Niemals.“

„Wer ist sie?“, fragte Leonard weiter. Als keine Antwort mehr kam und irgendwann nur noch ein leises Schnorcheln aus Jims Richtung zu hören war, wusste er, dass dieser bereits eingeschlafen war. „Typisch …“ Jim konnte ihn manchmal wahnsinnig machen, auf sehr unterschiedliche Arten, Momente wie dieser waren das beste Beispiel dafür.

 

E N D E


End file.
